


The Street Sam

by SnowSetAfire



Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowSetAfire/pseuds/SnowSetAfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song off of Simon and Garfunkel's "The Boxer", about a betrayed shadowrunner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Street Sam

In the clinic waits a street sam  
A shadowrunner by trade  
He is waiting for his partner  
Will he wake up from his coma  
Or will he flat line?  
“Geek the mage first”  
The sam had thought he would never be  
The one that advice would hurt

When they left their squat  
This afternoon  
They were looking for some cred  
For more than soy and street drugs  
From the Stuffer Shack’s grimy back alley  
Running hot,  
Lying low,  
Creeping ‘round the lab’ratories  
For some new tech by Evo  
‘Til Mr. Johnson’s hand  
Fully came to show

[refrain]  
And he cried  
“Mr. Johnson has to die!”  
The street sam sighed  
Grease leaked from his cybereye  
“Johnson has to die.”

When the dying mage’s pulse slows  
And his breath goes weaker still  
Street sam’s out for soycaf  
And misses his soul fade out  
(He’d not see anyway)  
Street sam returns  
Drops his soycaf in his shock but  
Its the sorrow that burnsburns

[refrain]

Earlier on Evo’s property  
They’d walked into a trap  
Unawares  
Other runners came to clean up  
Loose ends for Johnson  
In cold rage  
Sam returns.

In a back room sits the street sam,  
Mr. Johnson, and his thugs  
On the pretext of a meeting  
But counting down to his revenge  
No sooner is his gun out  
Than the thugs have done the same.  
Mr. Johnson gets up, leaving,  
But the street sam still remains

[refrain]


End file.
